Episode 1888 (31 December 1999 - Part 2)
Synopsis He's covered in mud! Jeff drags Mel to the altar. Janine appears back at the Vic and tells Dan she felt ill then rubs her fat little body against him as he goes past. Then she tells him to come upstairs with her - she thought he liked young girls, Bianca was good enough. "No-one would know, just you and me, no strings." Dan cites Frank, and Janine says "Try me." The party is huge back in the square, and Steve goes to hand in his present, but needs a pen to write the card, so looks in the sideboard and finds one in the wedding file, meanwhile dropping the test results letter on the floor. A security guard comes and asks Steve where he got that present, and Steve says he was just writing the card, not nicking it, it's a lovely set of steak knives. The weddings go ahead and despite hesitations, Mel says "I do." Back at the Vic, Janine is still flirting with Dan and Peggy says she was supposed to be ill. She says "Doctor Dan had a look at me and I feel much better." Jamie tries to talk to her and she blanks him. Teresa gets a phone call and she's thrilled, and she looks smugly at Steve. Steve kisses Mel on the cheek and Ian grabs her away to circulate. The women chat and Natalie says she has Barry, what more could a girl want? Samantha says "Brad Pitt?" Teresa says sarcastically "Or Ian Beale, they're practically interchangeable." Mel looks unhappy. Mel takes Ian to "discuss" things, and how can he trust her now? He says she was single then, and now she's married with 3 kids. Mel goes to the toilet and Kathy comes in. Mel is sniffing and tells Kathy she'll be a good mother to Lucy, no matter how bad it gets. Kathy says what do you mean? She tells her. Ian goes to see Steve and says Mel told him about his "big night of passion". Steve tells Ian "We were both drunk, as soon as it happened I backed off." Ian says sarcastically "Oh did you - how generous of you." Steve says smugly "Yes, it was actually." Ian replies in annoyance "She chose me over you - you had her for one night, I'm going to have her every night for the next 30 years, who's the loser now?". Kathy finds Ian and asks him why he didn't tell her about Lucy’s ‘cancer’. She says she will have to stay here now and can't possibly go back to South Africa, she wants to be here for Lucy. Ian dissembles and says there's nothing she can do, and he doesn't want any fuss. Kathy says she's really proud of Ian. Janine says she bets Dan is good in bed, Sonia says he's filth. Janine says "Ah there speaks the little virgin, you and Jamie should get together." Nicky and Sonia get the gossip, and ask if Jamie is? Janine says not any more, but he needs some stabilisers. She cackles evilly and Jamie glances over at the commotion from the other side of the Vic. Ian and Mel finally get that quiet chat, and Ian says that the hospital may be wrong, and they should get a second opinion. Mel puts her glass down right next to the test letter on the sideboard. Ian hugs her and sees it, and looks pale and tries to distract her by roughly kissing her. She complains that he's hurting her and he puts the letter in his pocket. Steve is in the square and turns around to see Matthew. He says he's a free man and new evidence shows up and changes everything. Steve asks "What are you talking about?" Matthew tells him "You'll find out soon enough." He adds "It'll be more fun if you have to guess what I want and what I'll do.. to you. See you around." He sees Teresa and says he's back and not going away again. Steve sees Mel and can't believe she told Ian, he says he doesn't need any more enemies. Mel replies "Grow up, Steve." Meanwhile, it's speech time and Ian's best man, Mark, is unconscious. Robbie drops Barry's special home-made cake on the way over and doesn't tell Barry. Mel asks Ian what he said to Steve: she's annoyed. Jamie has a go at Janine's nasty comments about him and Sonia. Frank tells Phil to keep Jamie away from Janine: you Mitchells specialise in messing up women's lives. Phil replies "Who messed up Tiffany's life? Better put the car keys down the drain before you ramraid Melanie too." Barry's speech is OK, and Ian has lost his - Mel says "So what's that?" about the letter (Lucy’s test result) sticking out of his pocket. Ian is called to speak and he shoves it away. He says he was married before but this time he will get it right and be a good husband. Barry's cake is hidden and he says "Prepare to be amazed.." and unveils it and it's a huge mess. Natalie's family are bitchy but Natalie says "It's lovely darling." Lisa sees Phil chatting cosily with Kathy and later pesters him and says she saw them together and Phil tells her to back off as she's getting on his nerves. Mel and Natalie chat quietly and Natalie says she's pleased about Lucy - Mel says "What?" Natalie says she saw the letter yesterday, she knows it's none of her business, it was just a glimpse, but it must be a load off her mind knowing Lucy has the all clear. Mel says quietly "err yes it is." Meanwhile, Ian burns the letter. Natalie sees him a few minutes later and says Mel just went off home. Ian follows and she's searching the house for the letter, and Ian says Natalie made a mistake. Mel finds the envelope and says "Really? Where's the letter?" Ian says he didn't want it to upset her, and Mel says Natalie says it gave Lucy the all clear. Mel says she can phone the hospital and find out - she's now Mrs Beale. Ian says he's sorry. Mel can't believe he could let her think Lucy had cancer, Ian says he was afraid he'd lose her. Mel says "You can't cheat someone into loving you, get your hands off me.." She storms off. Ian begs her and says he loves her. She says "Guess what, Ian, I don't love you, and never have done," just on the stroke of midnight. Credits Main cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks *Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Natalie Evans - Lucy Speed *Sam Mitchell - Danniella Westbrook *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Runtime over 30 Minutes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns